Fake Angel
by Chibisuka6
Summary: Sometimes even if something is thought to be lost. You find it in the most unusual places and forms.Even if that form is an imitation.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to their respective companies. Any OCs in this story belongs to me. This is set in Moiveverse after Revenge of the Fallen, but will have some characters from G1verse. Also there will be no Mikela in this story sorry for her fans but I don't want her in this story. _

**Warning! Will contain mech x mech pairings and there may be sexual scenes with said mech x mech pairing and normal smutt but don't know just winging it for now. Sexual scenes of any nature will be marked if any. Also this will have graphic scenes of gore, violence, and maybe slight rape just warning now so if I do go into that field in my story I will have warned you.**

**Pairings: Prowl x Jazz, Ratchet x Ironhide, Optimus x OC, slight Megatron x OC, Bumblebee x Sam, Lexxon x Sarah **

Speech: Normal _Thought_ **Cybertronian** -Comm. Link- _-Bond Link-_

_

* * *

_

**Fake Angel**

Prologue

At first glance the planet Earth looks like a beautiful, calm, and peaceful world. However looks can be deceptive. If you go to the surface you'll see Earth is indeed beautiful but suffers hardships at the hands of the planet's dominate sentient life forms, Humans. Humans are violent beings who rage wars against one another in pointless fighting. They condemn thousands all because of another's actions or decisions. They destroy their planet's ecosystems for materials to build other things taking too much and not giving back. Some even take away the rights of others because they wish and think that they can achieve Godhood.

Some other life forms passing by would think that Humans are not worthy to live that they should be exterminated from the face of the universe. However just like their planet and as said before looks can be deceptive. Humans are also compassionate creatures capable of great good when not fighting one another. When they finally band together for a common goal they can achieve many things, which many would think impossible. They are also creative creatures who have an interesting way at looking at the world and the universe. Sure wars make up most of their history but the times of peace though small and short tend to leave a lasting effect even in times of war.

These beings who would condemn humans should not be quick to judge for are they so different. Humans as any other sentient being are imperfect beings that are capable of great good as well as unspeakable evil. It all comes down to our choices in life and what we intend to do with what we are given in life. Do we make the most of life even when we have so little, or even if we have everything we want we burn the world and say to hell with it. Humans lose their way from time to time as will any other being with a soul it sometimes helps to have someone to show them back to the path they've strayed from. Even if that someone is considered an imperfect being as well.

* * *

_Hi everybody how did you like my very first fan-fiction. I know it's short but there will be more after all this is the prologue. Please feel free to tell me what you think it can be good or bad I need to work on my writing skills. I'll post the first chapter soon when I figure out how I'm going to start it. Your input will be much appreciated. So long for now until next time. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to their respective companies. Any OCs in this story belongs to me. This is set in Moiveverse after Revenge of the Fallen, but will have some characters from G1verse. Also there will be no Mikela in this story sorry for her fans but I don't want her in this story._

**Pairings: Prowl x Jazz, Ratchet x Ironhide, Optimus x OC, slight Megatron x OC, Bumblebee x Sam, Lexxon x Sarah **

Speech: Normal _Thought_ **Cybertronian** -Comm. Link- _-Bond Link-_

_So far only the reviews have been good not many for my prologue but hopefully if your reading this you decided to continue reading. Hopefully I won't bore you to death. Read and give reviews so I can make it better. If you're wondering this story takes place a year after Revenge of the Fallen.

* * *

_

**Fake Angel**

Chapter 1

"It was so nice of the government to continue our vacation after we were abducted wasn't it Ron," said Judy Witwicky while exiting the air port. Her husband huffing, puffing, and carrying all their luggage right behind her was her husband Ronald Witwicky following her out. "Of course it was, we didn't have to pay a dime and we got to stay longer than we intended," replied Ron weezily after dropping the luggage, "but the government did pay for us to go back on vacation but they did need much prompting from Sam's ah… friends."

Judy looked at her husband and nodded her head remembering when they were taken by that awful Decepticon and ending up in Egypt only to watch as her "little booty baby" acted as a responsible man and save the world, but was killed be that terrible Decepticon leader for a brief time all because Sam was needed to help his friends, the Autobots. It had been a year since Egypt neither parent wanting to leave Sam just yet after all that happened and were not able to return to their interrupted vacation of Paris until a few months ago. _"Don't remind me Ron I thought my heart would shatter when I thought my little Sammy was dead. I sometimes cruse your grandfather Achibald Witwicky for ever finding that awful thing in the arctic, but I'm also thankful since Sammy was able to find such nice friends, even if they are alien robots."_ Ron was also thinking of Egypt as well and how Sam helped save the world and for a brief instance was gone from it. "I know Judy Egypt scared me too I thought we'd lost Sam," Ron said in a haunting tone before brightening up, "but Sam is safe and the Autobots paid for our vacation." Judy gave her husband a look, "Oh Ron is all you can think is how we didn't have to pay for the rest of our vacation," she scoffed.

As they headed to their car, which somehow ended up being in the darkest and farthest part of the parking complex, thinking of having to call Sam to making sure nothing happened to him, see how things were going with him, and get Mojo and Frankie from the pet hotel. CLICK! "Give us all your money and nobody gets hurt old man," As they whirled around they see three men come out of the shadows. They were your typical thugs two being more brawn than brain and one who was the "brains" of the outfit. The brawns were muscle heads as anyone saw easily they were big 6 ft. tall and all muscle. Wearing leather and covered in tattoos. The "brains" also in leather was only 5ft. 5 in. he was slim no muscle at all the other two could easily snap him in two but didn't have the mental capacity to think of doing it. "Brains" has a 9 mm. gun pointed at Ron while the brawns flanked them boxing the elder Witwicky's against their car. "Now we don't want any trouble son," stated Ron as he put his hands in front of him in surrender placing himself in front of his wife shielding her. Judy was terrified usually she'd easily take care of these punks, however she knew she was no match for a gun and the fact remained her trusty metal bat was at home.

All of sudden they hear a whistling noise and sickening CRACK! THUD! Brawn #1 suddenly topples over like a puppet with its strings cut, a hubcap falls on top of his head with a clatter. They turn to see who threw the hubcap when a figure comes running from the shadows so quickly they were a blur, Brawn #2 couldn't even react until it was too late. The figure executes a tornado kick to the head THUD! Following through with a quick left jab to the ribs WHUP! And to finish it off a right hook to the jaw CRACK! Brawn #2 topples to the side and rolls from the force of the hit. "What is this shit!" shouts "Brains" as he takes aim and tries to shoot the figure. In the blink of an eye the figure is in front of "Brains" just as he's ready to pull the trigger. The figure grabs the gun arm and pushes to the left, away from the Witwicky's, while turning the figure twist the arm and delivers a palm thrust to the fore arm. CRACK! "AHHHHHHHHH!" screams "Brains" as his arm is broken with a clean blow, a swift elbow to the gut sends him into unconsciousness along with his goons. Alone stands the figure who took down the thugs, now that the Witwicky's notice were twice even three times that person's size, single handedly. "Please, we don't want any trou…" Ron starts to exclaim as the figure carefully picks up the gun, but couldn't finish as the figure quickly empties the magazine from the gun and throws it back to the ground. "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you I just had to act quickly or it would have ended badly," Says the figure in a light gentle toned voice as they turn and walk towards the Witwicky's.

Now that they could see their savior they saw it was a she. A girl probably the same age as their Sam she was 5 ft. 6 in. tall with white skin that, thought a little dirty, looked as smooth as porcelain. She wore a black trench coat that stops at her ankles, a black t-shirt with skull and cross bones on the front, dark colored army pants that had numerous pockets, a black leather belt, black fingerless gloves, beat up pair of Vans and a rather sorry looking back pack across her back. Atop her head she had a little black cat beanie hat (you know the ones with ears but no faces on them) that covered her pure white hair. But what was most striking was her eyes they were completely red you almost couldn't see her irises because they were only a slight darker red than the rest of her eye. They were the kind of eyes one could easily get lost in for they seemed to stare into your soul. Both Witwicky's knew if she was cleaned up and wore nice clothes she'd have an unearthly beauty considering she, because of her white skin and hair, seemed to have a faint glow in darkness.

The girl quickly drags the thugs together, taking her pack off and rummaging through it pulled out a length of rope. Putting the thugs back to back she ties them up quickly making strong knots so they couldn't escape should the chance they regain consiuousness. "You should probably call the cops so they can come and get these losers," she said after finishing tying the thugs up. Snapping out of their dazed state when she spoke Ron quickly pulled out his cell and called the cops. After telling the cops what had happened and where they were hung up, "They said they'll be here in 10 minutes to get them, apparently these guys have done this thing before. The cops have been after these jokers for a couple of weeks."

Judy nodded in acknowledgement and approached the girl saying, "Thank you dear we probably would have been in bad shape if you hadn't of come to our rescue." The girl smiled gently at the older woman, "Oh it's no trouble M'am your lucky I decided to sleep here tonight if not you would have been in trouble," she replied but froze when she realized what she had said. Judy eye's flashed at that statement, "What do you mean chose to sleep here tonight?" The girl tense tried to think of something to deter the woman from what she said but stopped at the look in both elders' eyes. Sighing realizing the hole she dug herself in, "Just as I said I'm sleeping here it's relatively safe compared to the open streets to sleep in." The Witwicky's were stunned thinking a girl like her sleeping in a place like this or the streets any number of things could happen to her. Ron shook his head, "You shouldn't be sleeping here or the streets don't you have a home?" he said looking sadly at the girl. The girl looked them in the eye and lowered her head, "No Sir, I don't have a home honestly don't think I ever had one at least as far as I can remember," she replied in a quiet voice. Again the Witwicky's were stunned, Judy said cautiously, "What do you mean?" The girl looked up with a shadowed look in her eyes and said in sad tone, "Just as I said M'am I can't remember ever having a home. I can't remember anything pass up to 5 years ago. I remember nothing of a home, family, or my life before that point. So I move from place to place because I'm not sure where I belong."

The elder Witwicky's were completely floored at her statement. The poor girl knew nothing of her life beyond living on the streets it broke their hearts thinking of any child living like that. Judy quickly rushed over and grab the girl pulling her in a loving bear hug, "Oh you poor little baby, nobody should live like that you poor little dear," she sobbed as she crushed the poor girl against her. Said girl was stunned by the affection also the fact she was having trouble breathing. Ron realized her predicament, "Judy, let the poor girl go she can't breathe," he said calmly knowing how emotional his wife got. Judy quickly let go, "Sorry dear it breaks my heart thinking of any child like that. Thinking they are alone with no home when they are the sweetest little things in the whole wide world," she proclaimed in tears as she looked at the girl in front of her. "It's okay M'am I'm use to not having a home and being alone," the girl replied a little stunned but touched by the woman's statement. Judy felt like she'd burst into tears again and looked at her husband mentally pleading with him.

Ron knew what his wife wanted to do and wasn't going to argue, especially when his wife had that look in her eyes. "Well you'll just have to stay with us we are not gonna let you sleep on the streets after saving us," Ron stated. The girl looked surprised at the statement, "No you don't have to do that I've been doing this awhile I'll be fine," she said trying to talk them out of their idea. Judy gave her a hard look, "Now don't you dare say that we are not going to leave at the mercy of the world after you helped us. Especially since you don't seem to have anywhere to go, you'll stay with us." The girl nodded knowing she wouldn't win this argument and the older woman was a little scary with that look in her eyes. "Good now I think we need to know your name, we been talking this whole time and I don't even know your name dear," chuckled Judy, "my name is Judy Witwicky and this is my husband Ronald Witwicky." The girl gave a gentle smile saying, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky you can call me Chibi." "Chibi?" Ron said a little confused, "that's an odd name." Judy elbowed her husband in the gut, "Ronald don't be rude, I think it's a cute name." Chibi chuckled at the older couples spat, "It's alright Mrs. Witwicky…" "Judy dear," corrected Judy. "Judy, I get that all the time. I'm not sure if Chibi is my real name but it was the only thing I remember that vaguely felt familiar."

Just then sirens could be heard as the cops came to the complex. They took statements from the Witwicky's and Chibi. They collected the gun and loaded up the thugs thanking Chibi for her apprehension of the wanted criminals and left. "Well," Ron said, "now that is done with I suggest we head home." Judy nodded and turned to Chibi, "Is there anything you need to get dear?" she asked. Chibi shook her head "No what you see one me and my pack is all I have," she replied. Again the Witwicky's heart ached at those words realizing Chibi hardly had anything at all. The loaded up the car and got in. Chibi hesitated at first wondering if this was really okay. "Come on Chibi," said Ron gently as he started the car. Slowly Chibi climbed in and buckled up. Ron then pulled out and started the trek home.

* * *

As they drove to the Witwicky's home, Chibi contemplated her situation, she knew she could trust the Witwicky's. She could tell they were good people and they like helping others in need. She sensed they were good souls at heart, but she was still fearful if they found out about her secret. Would they still be good people? Or would they turn on her as many had before. She just decided to let it be for now she felt that going with them would change things for her. Chibi didn't know if it was for good or bad but she knew it would change everything for her. She was jostled out of her musings when the car stopped. She looked out the window at the two story house and the garage. It was lightly tan with green trim; the yard was well maintained with flowers, paths, and fountains the grass was well manicured.

They piled out and head in, "Please stay on the path," Ron stated as they head inside. Chibi obeyed and remained on the path sensing that people walking on his grass was very vexing to him. As she walked in the door Judy steered her in her direction giving her a tour of their home. "Here is the kitchen… the dining room… and the living room," Judy stated as they walked through each room. Leading Chibi upstairs pointed to the left hall, "down that way first door on the right is the bathroom and on the left is mine and Ron's room. Then turning right she lead her to the first door on the left, "This will be where your staying our guest room," Judy said. Chibi looked into the guest room it was a simple little room white walls, a twin bed in the middle of the room. An arm chair sat in the corner of the room by the only window.

Sensing something Chibi turned her head to look at the remaining door in the hall. Judy following her gaze stated, "That door on the end is my son's room. He's at college right now but he's coming home in a couple days." Chibi nodded thinking what type of son could come from people like the Witwicky's. Judy walked over to her son's room and went in. She came back a minute later with a white t-shirt and some jersey shorts, "Here something for you to sleep in so you can get out of those clothes," Judy said looking at Chibi's attire, "hmm….we'll have to go shopping and get you more clothes and other things." "Oh no Judy you don't need to do that I'll be fine, I have another set of clothes in my bag," Chibi said a little frazzled it was enough to get a warm bed but new clothes too. "Nonsense we're going to take care of you and you can't wear those same clothes days on end. They probably could stand on their own by now," Judy said in jest. Chibi lightly giggles at that comment it was true she had these clothes for awhile but she didn't want to be a burden. "Now why don't you have a nice hot shower and I'll get you a little snack before you go to bed I'll just leave it in your room for when you're done," Judy said cheerily. Chibi perked at the thought of a hot shower she'd mostly had cold baths from fountains and pools. She took the clothing from Judy and headed for the bathroom with a skip in her step. Judy chuckled at Chibi's hasty retreat to the bathroom and headed down stairs.

Sometime later after making sure the coast was clear Chibi exited from the bathroom in a steam cloud. Making sure the towel hugging her shoulders and covering her back hadn't moved and that she had her clothes she headed for the guest room. The shower had been absolute heaven to her. She couldn't think of the last time she had a hot shower. She walked into the guest room and quickly closed the door, after turning around, she notice sitting on the night stand was a ham and cheese sandwich with a glass of milk. Looking at the food made her realize how she hardly had anything to eat today. GRROOWWLL! And it seemed that her stomach agreed. She sat down and pulled the plate over to her but paused when she saw the note underneath. Curious she picked it up and read:

Chibi,

Ronald and I have gone to bed all the excitement and being jet lagged has finally caught up with us. We'll talk some more over breakfast tomorrow. Please stay, we want to help you dear, nobody deserves to be all alone.

Lots of Love,

Judy and Ron

Chibi smiled she could feel the emotions of love and care radiating of the little slip of paper. She hoped that things could work here. Maybe things would be different this time. Setting the plate on her lap she removed the towel from her shoulders. She was wearing the t-shirt tied around her chest because if she wore it normally her wings would have been uncomfortable. Yes, on Chibi's back was a pair of little white wings, making her look like an angel with baby wings. Now that she was truly clean she seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room, like the full moon on a clear night, making the image of being an angel almost real. Only problem was she was no heavenly creature, not a messenger of god, or divine being she was just Chibi a human being. Even if she did have wings and other abilities to make people think she was some holy creature she was just as imperfect as the next human. She sometimes thought that she was a fake angel, a cheap imitation of some great thing, but she was nothing really special. She was a freak of nature that resembled a religious icon of world renown.

She made quick work of the sandwich and milk. She placed the plate and glass on the night stand and pulled her pack over to her. She rummaged a little and pulled out another t-shirt, this one had slits in the back for her wings. She removed the white tee and put on the other tee. Her wings fit through the slits easily, reaching back into her pack she pulled out a vest one she used to hide her wings in warmer climates or indoors and another pair of army pants. She lays them on the chair in the corner to wear tomorrow, pulling the covers out and getting in bed. Chibi burrows under the covers feeling like she in heaven being in a soft, warm bed for once instead of a cold, hard ground. Slowly the feeling of safety falls to her mind and the warmth of the blankets helps her drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Hi everybody, so what do you think. Yeah I know it's long compared to my prologue but I wanted to give you vivid details make my story come to life for yeah. That and I don't want to leave you hanging, I only like cliffies when they are in parts of suspense or just before the conflict begins. Hopefully I can keep my chapters kind of long but no promises, but I'll try to make them decently sized for the future. I'll start working on Chapter2 shortly so stay tuned. Please Review! _


End file.
